This invention relates to apparatus and systems for effecting an axially elastic, energy dissipating connection or to devices for controlling vibration, for example, between articles, elements and components; and in respect of damping of the harmonic oscillations of masses and structures relative to supports and anchorages therefor.
In numerous industrial applications and in relation to many components of apparatus the operation of a revolving part of the machine, equipment etc., produces rotating loads which can adversely affect the overall performance of the apparatus, article, machine and/or equipment.
The need for vibration control systems is particularly well known. Thus, for example, in relation to motor vehicles the need to provide effective, reliable and simple isolation i.e., the damping of the transmitted oscillations from the road running wheels to the passenger carrying compartment.
As is well known the passage of a vehicle over widely differing terrains and in a wide range of possible environmental conditions likely to be met during the use of the vehicle the arrangements provided for controlling, or at least reducing, dynamic loads induced into the vehicle by reason of its use, need to accommodate highly complex sudden and impact overload or shock absorbing systems.
Furthermore, since dynamic damping means are frequently conventionally interposed between the vibrating member and the member(s) from which vibration is to be prevented it is essential that any requirements in relation to factors such as ultimate dynamic/static strengths and safety of the entire system are fully met.
In more general terms it is a very fundamental consideration to increase safety, fatigue and overall performance levels in the construction, use and operation of articles, structures, etc, by reducing amplitudes of vibration, and dynamic loading inherent and/or externally induced on the structure (for convenience the term structure will be used in this specification as relating to any assembly of mechanical elements, in which the proposals of the invention can be used).